Whipped
by v0yag3r
Summary: A look at how Gohan and Videl's relationship evolves after she discovers that he is Saiyaman. M for lemon throughout the story.
1. Lunch?

Whipped

_Lunch?_

Kids filled the crowded hallways at Orange Star High School as the bell rang. 12 o'clock, lunch time for Gohan. He hurried to his locker and put his backpack neatly in locker, exchanging it for a book and a white capsule labeled "Lunch."

"Yesssss." Gohan cheered in his head as he quickly walked down the hall and through the cafeteria. Videl's ki was still on the opposite side of the school. Thank God. He couldn't handle seeing her anymore today. She'd found everything out the previous evening. There were no threats of revealing Saiyaman's identity, but he knew that she had to have a sinister idea stirring in her evil little head. He went through the doors and walked by all the people that were eating outside. He received a few winks from some of the girls and let out a yelp when one of the more daring ones slapped him on the butt. He quickened his pace and sat down by a tree. "These girls," he thought, "they're just too crazy."

"Hey gorgeous." A familiar voiced spoke sweetly from behind him.

"Hey Erasa." He turned around and greeted the sweet blonde girl as sat in front of him. He smiled at her.

"How ya doin' today, sweetie?" Erasa asked. "I don't see Videl anywhere, has she actually decided to leave you alone for once?"

Gohan scratched his head and laughed nervously. "haha… Yeah, it sure seems like it, huh?"

"I know she can be bitchy, but I really DON'T see why she should act like that toward you. You're such a cutie." She said as she rubbed his chest.

"Umm… haha… uhh, well."Gohan squirmed uncomfortably as his face turned a bright shade of red.

"Hehe. Sorry Gohan, you're just so much cuter when you're embarrassed." Erasa laughed as she backed away from him.

"Erasa, could you please turn the slut down for a little while?" a voice asked sarcastically from behind them. "My hoe-dar is going off."

"Hmm? Oh, Videl… you of all people know I'm just playing," Erasa said to her. "And ya know- you're the only girl that can get away with talking to me like that. You're lucky you're my best friend."

Videl took a seat next to Gohan. "Hey Gohan, how are you today?" She seemed uncharacteristically nice today. Very odd, especially since _she knew_.

The poor guy didn't know how to react. "I'm, uhhhh… pretty good. How about you, Videl?" he asked.

"Good. I saw you in the hallway when the bell rang and was going to meet up with you, but I couldn't catch up with you. It almost seemed like you were… oh, I don't know… avoiding something?" A sinister grin formed on her face.

"A…voi…ding?" He could only repeat it for lack of answer.

"Hmmmm," Erasa began, "You two… I swear… always disappearing at the same time. I don't know what to think anymore… neither does the school."

"Oh please." Videl scoffed. "Erasa, you know me better than that. Why would I be with someone like _him_?"

She gave Gohan a look that just screamed disgust. He took some offense to that. How many times had he saved her life now?

"Well, that would explain why I always catch you staring at me in class." Gohan shot back at her.

It was quiet. Videl couldn't believe it. Had he really just fought back? She looked him, speechless.

"I… uhhh… What're you tal-?"

She was interrupted by Erasa's laughter. "My, my. How brave, snapping back at the mighty Miss Satan!" She got up and walked away to find Sharpner and tell him what had just happened.

The two sat there in silence. You better watch out, _Saiyaman_." Videl whispered when Erasa was far away.

Gohan laughed nervously. "Oh man… did I really just say that?" He thought to himself.

Her blue eyes looked fierce. "You better watch out, bucko, or I'll make sure the entire world finds out about you."

"Ahhhh! Videl, I'm sorry. I really don't know where that came from!" He had a desperate look on his face. "I'm sorry!" He said again as he bowed in front of her.

Such power. She laughed internally at the sight. "You really don't want anyone finding out about this, do you?"

He looked into her eyes. "No, Videl- It's for my family… I just… need to protect them." He looked at her intently.

She blushed. She felt like he had power over her when she looked at him like that. "Whoa. Pull yourself together, girl!" She thought to herself. "Well, I guess if you want to "protect your family" and keep this a secret, we can strike a deal of some sort." She said, trying to sound intimidating. It worked.

"Please Videl, I'll do anything. Please… just don't go letting it out." He begged, clinging to her shoes.

"Okay, okay. Get off me." She said as she pried him off of herself and stood up just as the bell rang. "We'll make arrangements after school." She added as she walked back to their classroom.

"Oh man. What am I gonna do? This is going to be ridiculous." Gohan thought as he stood up and put the capsule labeled "Lunch" back into his pocket. He hadn't even touched his lunch. He whimpered and walked back to the classroom as his stomach let out a huge growl.


	2. There will be BLOOD!

Whipped

_There will be BLOOD._

The last bell rang. Gohan gathered his things and stood up from his seat. Erasa was sending text messages on her phone and Videl was putting the last of her things away.

"Well, ummm… bye guys." He said and began to walk to the door of the classroom.

"Bye Cutie!" Erasa winked and smiled at him.

Videl stared at him with her fierce blue eyes. "Leaving already?"

"Oh. Haha… Yeah. Uhh, right. I'll see you by your locker, I... guess? He spoke nervously and waited for a response from the girl.

"Yeah…. Umm, no. You can wait for me right there." She expected full obedience.

Erasa laughed. "Oh jeez, Videl, you sound like you expect him to actually wait on you."

Videl looked at Gohan.

"Haha… sure. I'll wait here for you." he hesitated.

Videl smiled. It was an evil smile.

Erasa looked back and forth at the two. "Ummm, right. I guess I'll see you two tomorrow. It's gonna be FRIDAY! Yay!" She skipped out the door.

Videl got up and walked to Gohan. "Shall we?" she asked as she began walking slowly to the door. Obviously, she expected him to follow her.

"Yeah. Co-coming." He followed closely behind her.

"Don't walk behind me." She said as they walked through the hall.

"Oh. S-sorry." He apologized as he began walking next to her. He stole a glance at her. She had a slight grin on her face and a very intent look in her big blue eyes.

"So I'm the one that's always staring at you, huh?" she asked as they arrived to her locker.

"Haha... Well, uhhh." He hesitated as she opened it and deposited her belongings.

"So I've been thinking," Videl began, "of ways that you can repay me for keeping such an important secret for you.

"Oh no…" Gohan was trying to think of all the diabolical schemes that she had surely conjured by now.

"… But I haven't really decided on anything yet." She closed her locker and walked to the front doors of the school. Gohan quickly followed next to her. He laughed nervously and waited for more from her. The two walked past crowds of teenagers congregated around the school grounds. They received many inquisitive glances. The two most desired individuals walking away together... Oh, the thoughts that were swirling through the heads of the teenagers must've been priceless.

"So," Videl began, "I'll be giving you a call later so we can discuss this."

"A call… you have my number?" Gohan was puzzled.

"Silly, Gohan." Videl laughed. "You should know me by now. I have my ways." She smiled another sinister smile. It was easy for her to get whatever information she wanted from the office at Orange Star High School.

"Yeah. Of course." Gohan scratched the back of his head and looked down at the street as they walked.

"Right. So, you'll be hearing from me later." She said and came to a stop at the end of the school grounds.

"Y-yes ma'am. I'll be waiting for your call, then." He said nervously.

"Good. Oh- and, don't call me ma'am." She ordered.

"Yes, ma- Videl." He replied.

"Well, I guess I'll be going home then. I'll talk to you later, Gohan."

"Okay, bye Videl. Be careful going home." He spoke with genuine concern.

Videl blushed a little. "Uhh, yeah. You too." He really was too sweet; she thought as she retrieved her yellow helicopter from its capsule and boarded it. She waved at Gohan and took off into the sky.

Gohan sighed and blasted off into the sky while no was watching. "Hopefully, this won't be too bad."

* * *

Gohan was lying in bed, ready to fall asleep. His homework was done and his backpack was packed. He was snuggled between his sheets and blankets, his phone in his hand, ready to answer as soon as it rang. It was late, and he was beginning to doze off. Chi-Chi had noted that he'd been hogging the phone since he got home. She didn't like that.

The phone rang.

"Hello?" Gohan answered.

"May I please speak to Gohan?" A familiar female voice asked.

"It's me. Videl?"

"Yeah. Sorry for calling so late, Gohan. I lost track of time while I was training in my Dad's gym and then had to shower and do my homework."

"That's fine." He replied with a slight yawn. "I've been waiting for you all day."

Videl giggled. "Good job."

"So, what did you want to discuss with me?" Gohan asked.

"Well," Videl began, "I've been thinking. There are really just two things I want. First, I want to be able to fly like you. Is that possible?"

"Of course." Gohan stated. "Everyone has the ability- You just need to activate it from inside of yourself.""Sounds easy." She said sarcastically.

Gohan laughed. "Well, don't worry. You can't go wrong with me as your teacher. I'm a genius, don't you know?"

Videl laughed. "But of course, smart guy."

"Good, then it's settled. What else did you want?"

"I want to know who you are." She didn't sound so controlling anymore. She spoke with wonderment in her voice. "Your abilities, they're just… so amazing."Gohan blushed. "Haha… it's really nothing."

"Oh please, they're incredible. I want to know how you do it." She said in awe.

"Well," Gohan hesitated, "I… guess… I could… tell you then. But that would take a while." He yawned.

"I see. " Videl didn't quite know what to think. "Okay then. Well, may I go to your house after school?" She asked politely, and sounded anxious for a response.

"Hmm… okay. I'm sure my mom won't mind. Just be prepared for a long flight." Gohan sounded like he was in thought.

"Oh, that's right. You live in Mountain Are 439, don't you?" She asked.

"Mmmhmm." He responded.

"Okay, it's settled. I'll see you at school tomorrow then, Gohan. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Videl. Sweet dreams." He hung up.

She blushed a little. "Get a hold of yourself." She said as she snuggled in her blanket and looked at the ceiling of her bedroom. His story must be amazing, she thought as she lay there and try to fall asleep.

"hmmmm… Mom is gonna be angry." He thought as he scratched his head and thought about what he would tell her at breakfast in the morning.

* * *

"A girl is coming over? " Chi Chi's voice was full of excitement as she continued cooking breakfast for Gohan and Goten. "Is she a nice girl? Can she give me lots of grandbabies?"

Gohan spit orange juice all over the table. "MOM! It's not like that! I don't even like her!"

"Oh, come one. Not even a little bit? I'm gonna need you to start popping out the grandkids soon, ya know." Chi Chi spoke while flipping eggs and bacon in the air. She wasn't kidding.

"MOM!" Gohan was completely red. "She's not even a nice girl, mom! She found out that I was Saiyaman and now she's forcing me to teach her to fly. If I don't do what she says, she'll spill everything. I'll never be able to go back to school again if she tells everyone!"

Chi Chi froze. "WHAT?! DID YOU JUST SAY THAT SOME TYRANNICAL WHORE IS TRYING RUIN MY SON'S EDUCATION?!"

Gohan gulped. "Well, ummmm.."

Chi Chi burned with fury. "Let her come over. I'll straighten her out. If she doesn't listen to me then I promise: there will be BLOOD."

Gohan was speechless. He ate the rest of his breakfast and then walked out the door in terror. The words rang through his head.

"…there will be BLOOD."


End file.
